1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to fishing rods and methods of making them. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a decorated fishing rod, having an inner and an outer surface, with the outer surface having an affixed wrapper with a predetermined design thereon and a transparent preservative coating; and to a method of making the same.
2) Description Of Background And Relevant Materials
Fishing rods which have been used previously are made using a cylindrical carbon fiber rod or pipe (or section thereof) swathed in fiberglass which is then covered by winding nylon thread around the fiberglass. One flaw in the above rods, and method of making them, is that the rods are uniform in color and have not been able to effectively present designs or pictures on the surface of the rod. This normally occurs due to the inability of the nylon threads being wrapped around the rod to be colored in a manner such that a design will be evident once the thread has been wound around the pipe.